Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 2 - 4 \times 6 + \dfrac{ 24 }{ 8 } $
Answer: $ = 2 - 4 \times 6 + 3 $ $ = 2 - 24 + 3 $ $ = -22 + 3 $ $ = -19 $